Dreaming about the Gentleman
by keliathewolf
Summary: basically Edward and Alice cheat on Jasper and Bella. After that Bella starts dreaming about Jasper and they fall in love. Pairings: J/B, A/E, C/E, E/R. Rated T, just in case... Adopted by JasperAlecLuver
1. Cheating

**So, this is my first fan fiction about…well, it's my first fan fiction, ok? So be nice to me, ok? This one is about Jasper and Bella. ****Sorry, I had to change it, because it made no sense. It happens after new moon. Edward has returned. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own twilight!**

**Jasper: Actually you only own me…**

**Me: Enough for me…**

Jasper's POV

"Jazz?"

"Jazz?"

I snapped out of my meditating state and looked at Rosalie. "You ok?" She asked. "You know that I actually hate Jazz?" I said, ignoring her. She looked confused "you hate your nickname?" My…nickname? Oh, yeah! My nickname! "Actually I was thinking about the music" I answered softly. "Oh". Rosalie just sat there and started talking about fashion. I really would appreciate if she would just leave me alone for one second. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something else, like her emotions, and that's when I felt something that she was trying to hide. And she was trying very hard.

"Rose?" I asked as I opened my eyes and stared right into hers. "And that dress was really…what?" I tried to focus harder in her emotions. There was…guilt and curiosity? I mean, she felt guilty for her curiosity? "Rose, what's wrong?" I asked. She giggled nervously. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!"

"Oh, so, you want to tell me something but you feel guilt and you're also curious to see how I'm going to answer, and there's nothing going on?" I asked, sarcastically. "Jasper, there's something you need to see, is in the house, in your room…" she felt shame at the exact same moment I did. _Fine, I can get back later…_ "I'll go"

I walked into my room, only to see Edward NAKED kissing Alice who was also NAKED?_ What the Fuck? _"What is going on?" I growled. Edward jumped in surprise and so did Alice. I could feel her guilt. Or it was his?

"Jasper?" Alice said softly "Jasper, is not what you're thinking…"

**Ok, so, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm already writing the next chapter. I KNOW IT'S AWFULL, BUT REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT!**


	2. Broken

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was very very very very small, so I'm gonna make this longer. Enjoy and review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own twilight, or Jasper. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Recap: _"Jasper?" Alice said softly "Jasper is not what you're thinking…"_

Chapter 2: Broken

"Of course it's not what I'm thinking!"I yelled at her. How could she do this to me? And specially Edward to Bella? I mean, I know he left her, but he still loved her. Until now. I could feel love coming from them. Towards each other.

"It's over, Jasper, I don't love you anymore." She said. JUST THAT? NOT EVEN AN EMOTIONATED GOODBYE? NOT EVEN A HANDSHAKE? WE COULDN'T EVEN BE FRIENDS? WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HER?

Edward growled when he listened to my thoughts and tackled me. We were fighting when the family showed up; looking at the room like if we all went crazy. Let me explain. Edward and I were fighting, he was naked, Alice was screaming my and Edward's name and Rosalie was checking herself in the mirror. Poor family.

"Would you care to explain?" Carlisle asked, as I released Edward and got up.

"There is nothing to explain. Pixie whore wife was fucking Leech Boy. Oh, and bella should be arriving to spend here the weekend, remember?" I said as I walked out the door. Bella was climbing the stairs. "Hi, Jasper!" She said. "Bella, I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad at me." "I could never be mad at you" She said in that sweet voice as she blushed. She was adorable. WAIT A MINUTE! Sweet voice, adorable? What am I thinking? "It can't be that bad" She said as I didn't respond. Oh, if you only knew…

"Go see for yourself, in Edward's room…" She climbed the stairs, feeling curiosity. Once again, if you knew. A few seconds later, I heard her scream. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU FUCKING JACKASS. AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, YOU PSYCO PIXIE!" Then she ran off to the woods. I followed her and she turned to me, hugging me and sobbing. I hugged her back and rubbed her back while saying "Everything will be okay, Bella, I'll take care of you!" She looked at me with bloodshot eyes and said "And I will take care of you. You don't deserve to be hurt like that" God, that girl never seized to amaze me…


	3. Please, Don't Leave Me

**Ok, so, this chapter will definitively be longer than the others. Please review and add to favourites. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, who would think that I own Twilight? I don't!**

Recap: _She looked at me with bloodshot eyes and said "And I will take care of you. You don't deserve to be hurt like that" God, that girl never seized to amaze me…_

**Chapter 3: Please, don't leave me…**

(Still Jasper's POV, but I promise to do something in Bella's POV too)

We just stood there hugging each other for a few minutes. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what she said. She cared about me, enough for don't wanting me to get hurt. Finally Esme came and took her away, murmuring things like "It's going to be ok…" I stood there watching her go.

**Bella's ****POV (YAY!)**

I was back at the house. Leech 1(Edward) was sitting in the couch looking into the floor. Leech 2 (Alice) was sitting on the floor staring the ceiling. They both looked at me when I came in. "Bella!" Alice murmured "Alice…" I said, and stood by the door, looking at them. Edward finally got out of his trance and looked at me, with pleading eyes.

"Bella, please understand." He started. "Of course I understand" I replied. I understand that you are to shy to sleep with me but, when it comes to my best friend, its ok with you! "You do?" He seemed surprised "Yes, I do, Edward. I understand that you don't love me anymore and you prefer Alice. IT'S PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE!" I was yelling now. Emmet gave me a surprised look across the room. I bet he didn't know I could get this angry.

Edward winced and stared at me in shock. "It's not like that, let me explain" "You've got 1 minute" I said, looking at my watch. "Bella, just one minute isn't enough…" he started "59 secs, 58 secs…" I started counting. He looked shocked for 1 second before starting talking. "Bella, I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you. It's just that… Alice was unhappy about Jasper, I was stressed about this whole werewolf problem and… when we knew, we were…" he trailed off. "You were fucking my best friend. Or my former best friend, I mean" I completed. This was crazy. How could Alice be unhappy about Jasper? He was an amazing person, once you get to know him! I growled at him, not that I could actually growl. My supposed-to-be-a-growl looked like a groan, but I think they got the idea…

Alice looked at me anxiously "Bella, please don't do this, I'm still your best friend" She pleaded. She looked almost pathetic and I felt sad about her for a minute, then I said "Maybe with time…" At that point Jasper entered the living room and stood by my side, looking at Alice. "How could you?" He whispered. She didn't look worried about him, which just pissed me off even more "I want the divorce" she simply said.

Jasper looked at her and accidentally projected his emotions. Pure pain filled the whole room before he could control himself and nod. Then he left the living room.

"You're just a fucking bitch!" I yelled at Alice "I wanna go home!" Edward stood up "I can take you" he offered. "Just shut up" I yelled. "I will take you home" Rosalie said, surprising me. What the hell was happening to the world? I just nodded and followed her into her car. "Don't worry. We all care about you and we won't let you down" she told me while she was driving home "thanks!" was the only thing I said before going home.

Charlie was at the kitchen eating some pizza. I felt bad for not making him dinner "Hi bells!" He said "I dad, looks like Christmas is earlier to you…" I joked, even if I didn't feel very funny. He stared at me, surprised "What do you mean?" he asked "me and Edward broke up." He was suddenly hugging me tight "What happened?" "I caught him up cheating on me with Alice…" he looked very shocked "His sister?" He asked. I mentally slapped myself for saying that. "You know that she isn't his true sister. She was adopted…" I explained while tears started streaming. Charlie looked insecure about what to do, so I told him that I was going to get some sleep and ran into my room. I got my pj's and went to have a shower. Suddenly, Jasper's face popped out of my mind and an involuntary smile showed up in my face. WAIT A MINUTE! What was I thinking? Jasper? The vampire that I had never really got along with? The one that tried to kill me in my birthday? Again WHAT WAS I THINKING? No, I must be just feeling sorry about him… I was still lost in my thoughts when I entered my room and didn't really notice that someone was there. And not just someone…

"Jasper!" I gasped. Jasper was lying in my bed looking really, really sad.

**Hoped that you liked it! The music that inspired me was Please Don't Leave Me by Pink.**


	4. Feelings I Feel Good

**Ok, chapter 4 right away! Please review! Expect a lot of feelings from both parts in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (Only in my dreams…)**

Recap:_ I was still lost in my thoughts when I entered my room and didn't really notice that someone was there. And not just someone…_

"_Jasper!" I gasped. Jasper was lying in my bed looking really, really sad._

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

**Bella's POV**

"Hi" He said, sadly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Do you want me to leave?" Pain was all over his voice and face. I felt like the most stupid and dumb person in the world. I never did anything right.

"No!" I said, honestly. Hope filled his expression and he got up. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"I just…Get over here, please." I did as he asked and sat on the bed, tapping the seat next to me. He seated and stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" I was really stupid for asking that. I knew perfectly what was wrong. Of course it was Leech 2 **(A/N: In case you don't remember, Leech 1 is Edward and leech 2 is Alice).**

"I…Can I stay here for the night?" He asked shyly, like if I didn't want him around. Well, a normal person probably wouldn't, but I guess I was not normal.

"Of course you can stay here! You can stay here whenever you want!" He looked at me like if I had grown a second head. What? Was that so weird that I wanted to help the most handsome Cullen ever? WAIT A SECOND! What had I just called Jasper? Handsome? I was tired, yes, that was the only possible explanation. I couldn't be falling for Jasper. He was still broken because of leech 2 and there was no way that he could feel the same way towards me. And why was I moving on from leech 1 so fast? Oh, yeah, cuz he slept with my former best friend, that's why!

"I can sleep on the floor if you want… Just don't send me away, please…" He offered, letting his Southern accent slip. He projected embarrassment.

"No, you can sleep in my bed. Why are you embarrassed?" I asked.

"It's my accent. I'm sorry, it's stupid, I know" He said sadly.

"No, I don't think it's stupid. It's kinda cute…" We got into my bed and he took all of the pain of me, so could fall asleep in peace, which I gladly did.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched my Bella sleep… What the hell was wrong with me? I was already calling her mine? She was obviously in love with Edward and… Wait, what? I was falling for Bella? How could this happen? But my beautiful Bella was so…fragile. She needed someone like me to protect her.

I was still thinking about that when she talked.

"Edward" She said. I let pain overtake (is that even a word?) me. "No, I have Jasper now." I could dance right now. "Yes, I'm in love with him, but don't tell him" Well, too late for that, darling'! I was SOOOOO happy right now! Bella loved me! Well that was fast. And easy. I got there broken and I was going to exit with a joy filled heart.

I was really lucky! That's when she talked again "Jasper smells great" So I smelled great… "Jasper is very hot" WOW, I FEEL GOOD, SO GOOD, SO GOOD, THAT I GOT YOU!

The morning finally came. It was time to face love like a man.

**Soooooo, did you hate? Loved? Well, review!**


	5. I Kissed A Vampire And I Liked It!

**Ok, so, enjoyed the last chapter? **** This time is gonna be better, I promise. Review, please. And also vote: Shall Bella forgive Alice and Edward? Shall Jacob be in this story?**

**Disclaimer: Once again… I finally own twilight!**

**God: You're going to hell for saying stuff like that…**

**Me: Forgive me, lord! I don't own twilight.**

Recap: _I was really lucky! That's when she talked again "Jasper smells great" So I smelled great… "Jasper is very hot" WOW, I FEEL GOOD, SO GOOD, SO GOOD, THAT I GOT YOU!_

_The morning finally came. It was time to face love like a man._

**Bella's POV **

_**(still during her dream…)**_

_I was walking through the forest. Again. Maybe it was the same old nightmare. But something was different. This forest was…brighter. I finally reached the clearing. Edward was there with Alice, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and both seemed happy. That hurt a little bit. I walked to them and Alice smiled._

"_Bella" Edward said._

"_Edward" I said._

"_Do you feel lonely?" Alice said, staring at me. I blushed._

"_No, I have Jasper now." I answered. Wait, what? So, now is official? I'm falling for Jasper? I am sooooooo doomed. He won't even feel the same way…_

"_Do you love him?" Edward asked. His golden eyes never left mine._

"_Yes, I'm in love with him" that sealed my fate "But don't tell him." Alice hugged me. For some crazy reason, I wasn't mad at her._

"_You will be great with him." She said. "Tell me one thing you like about Jazz…"_

"_Jasper smells great…" I said and we all laughed. "And… Jasper is very hot."_

_The conversation lasted a few more minutes and then the sun hit me on the face._

I woke up, just to find jasper looking at me. I blushed.

**Jasper's POV**

She looked at me and blushed. She was adorable when she blushed.

"We have to talk" I said.

"Did I talk during my sleep?" She guessed. I could feel her embarrassment.

"Well, yes. But don't worry darlin'…I mean…" Fuck. I was so screwed. I was a shy guy. I never wanted people to notice me. Well, of course I wanted someone to love me and…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

"What did you called me?" She asked. Then, horror filled her expression. "What did you hear?"

"Well, I heard you say that I smelled great and that…"

"What?"

"That you loved me…"

"OOOOHHHH NOOOOOOO!" She was feeling so much embarrassment that it was drowning me. Well, fuck that. I leaned in and kissed her. And, most of all, she kissed me back. Isn't that awesome? Well, after we broke for air (even if I don't need it) she asked if I would date her. Uh, DUH YES! THAT'S WHAT THE KISS MEANS, DUMMIE!

Well, we kissed again and she got up, very worried.

"I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" she gasped.

**Don't worry, she loves him…**


	6. I Love You Too!

**So, review, please? If I don't get at least 2 reviews (good or bad) I won't write anymore. And thanks for all the favorites and reviews. I can't believe that there are real people that like my story *squeal*!**

**Disclaimer: Jasper: She doesn't own Twilight. And NO, she doesn't own me.**

Recap: _Well, we kissed again and she got up, very worried._

"_I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" she gasped._

**Bella's POV**

Jasper's cold lips felt so right on mine… But I wasn't sure if that was real, so I decided it was a dream. I mean, in what kind of reality Jasper would want to kiss me? I became even more certain that it was a dream when I shyly asked him to date me and he answered YES! But something in his eyes told me I wasn't dreaming and I got up. Worry was the main emotion. What if he was just kidding? What if he would leave like Eddie did?

"I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" I gasped. Suddenly the room became very sad. What the hell? Oh, Jasper's ability! He probably doesn't know he is projecting his feelings. I'm so freaking dumb! "Jasper, that's not what I meant. I just… You're not leaving me, are you?"

He smiled and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest.

"Of course not, darlin" He said and kissed my hair.

"Jasper? I need to know…Do you like me?" I asked.

"Uh…Well, yeah!" He said shyly "Why would I want to date otherwise?"

I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. Oh, I've got another question.

"How much?"

"Well…I-I l-love you…?" He said it like if it was a question. I hugged him tighter.

"Oh, Jazz, I love you too!"

**Great? Good? Ok? Poor? Bad? Horrible? LET ME KNOW! Oh, and I'm starting another Jazz/Bella story called **_**Cowboy**_**, make sure to read it!**


	7. More Than My Own Life

**Ok, so, time I want some more reviews. How about 20? If I get 20 reviews I'll write another chapter and it's going to be REALLY LONG! (I will also give Jasper's kisses…) Thanks for the reviews and here are the results of the voting: Jacob WILL NOT be in this story and if he does he will just be a very small role. Alice and Edward will have their lives turned into an HELL ON EARTH! I didn't know you guys could be this mean…**

**This chapter will have some Portuguese from Portugal (NOT BRAZIL) in it, and I'm Portuguese, so YES, MY TRANSLATIONS ARE RIGHT!**

**Ok, on with the story!**

**Recap: **_"Well…I-I l-love you…?" He said it like if it was a question. I hugged him tighter._

_"Oh, Jazz, I love you too!"_

**Chapter 7: More Than My Own Life**

**Bellarina's POV**

We just stood there for hours. Or maybe it was just a few minutes, I don't know. Anyway, Jasper suddenly pulled away from me and looked through the window.

"Should your father know that I'm here?" He asked.

"Hummm… Maybe, why?"

"He's coming!" Jasper said, grinning.

One minute later I heard the door open and close and Charlie yelled "Bells?"

"I'm here!" I yelled back. I smiled nervously "Go. I'll meet at the front door."

Jasper kissed me one more time and then jumped through the window, landing outside.

I ran to the living room where my father was watching the game. "I'm sorry" I said "I forgot to make the dinner. I was out with a… friend."

My dad looked at me once before turning his attention to the game again. "Don't worry, we can order a pizza. So, who were you with today?"

"Angela, in the morning…and…Jasper Hale" The last name was merely a whisper.

"Jasper Hale?" He repeated, with a frown. "Isn't that the Cullen's' kid? The blond one?"

"That's right. And he is kind of my… boyfriend, so…"

"Jasper Hale is your BOYFRIEND?" He asked, angrily. "That guy is too old for you."

_If you only knew, Charlie._

"Dad, Jasper is 19. I'm 18 so he is just one year older than me…" I tried to calm him down, and it seemed to work so I moved on to the next problem "He is coming tonight to meet you dad."

"Bring him in" he said playfully.

At that precisely moment the door bell rang. What a coincidence… Well, maybe not.

I opened the door and Jasper came in, grinning.

"Well, hi darlin" he said and kissed me

"Hi Jazzy" I squealed.

Jasper entered the living room and almost saluted Charlie in an army style. I tried my best not to laugh but I end up running into the bathroom to burst out laughing. Geez, I almost threw the house down…

Well, at night, Jasper came to my room and lay down on my bed, next to me.

"Eu amo-te, mais do que á própria vida…" he said, while caressing my hair.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I love you, more than my own life. It's Portuguese."

"It can't be"

"Why not? I swear I'm not making it up!" He said, surprised.

"No, I meant you can't love me that much. That's how I love you, but I have a thing for Cullens!"

"Believe me" He said, and I did.

**Sorry, but I just had to stop there. Anyway, 20 reviews and I will make another chapter. EXTRA LONG!**

**Jasper: Review and I'll kiss you.**

**Bye**


	8. Hell On Earth

**I'm alive! Well, enough of talking, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I love twilight, but I don't own it.**

**Visit my Jasper/Bella story Cowboy!**

_Recap:_

_"No, I meant you can't love me that much. That's how I love you, but I have a thing for Cullens!"_

_"Believe me" He said, and I did._

**Chapter 8: Hell on Earth**

Bella's POV

"So… what do we do now, sir?" I asked, army style and he laughed.

"How about… piss leech 1 and leech 2 off?" He asked. I smiled. Yay! Christmas is early!

"Sounds great to me!" I was grinning like a maniac. I'm pretty sure it freaked Jasper a bit. I looked like a psychopath.

We drove to the Cullen's house and I was still wearing that maniac smile. We entered the house and were greeted by Emmet, who noticed our intertwined fingers and stared at us for a long second.

"You? Jasper? I mean… uh- You? And Jazz man?" He mumbled, completely dumbfounded. I laughed.

"Yes, Emmet! Me, Jasper, me and Jazz man. A lot of people!" I replied, grinning.

Jasper burst out laughing.

"A lot of people" he agreed.

Emmet cracked a smile. Rosalie came downstairs and smiled shyly at me. I smiled back. I mentioned her to join us.

"So, what do you think of annoying Leech 1 and 2?" I murmured, sure they would hear. Emmet beamed like a little kid who has just been told that he would meet Santa himself!

"Sure!" He boomed. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch, Rosie, what was that for woman?"

"For not being discrete!" she said and smiled "I'm in!"

"Great!" I said "Any ideas?"

"I've got one!" Jasper said machiavelically. "How about thinking about stupid things around Edward?"

"Aww, but that involves thinking!" Emmet complained. I burst out laughing.

"Let's just keep it simple. Emmet, the only thing you have to do is sing Best friend by Toybox in your mind. Rosalie, Jasper and I are going to sing High School Musical!" I said, and they all agreed. But there was a problem.

"He and Leech 2 went hunting!" Rose complained. Suddenly I was grinning like a maniac again.

"Let's prank call them!" I purposed "Jasper and Rosalie call Edwierdo and me and Emmet will call pixie/slut!"

Everybody agreed and I picked up the phone. I dialed Alice's (yes, I said her name!) number and waited for her to answer.

_Bella and Emmet _**Alice**

**Hello**

_Hello this is…_

_Planet TV._

**Planet TV? What is this about?**

_We've been told that you "see" a lot of things_

**What? Yes but… what? What does that have to do with-**

_Would you like to see the future?_

**Well, I don't think I need any of that-**

_Out TV's show the future!_

**What?**

_That's right, for 999$ you can see the future!_

**That makes no sense! **She yelled.

_I'm sorry ma'am, but it makes perfect sense to me! You can see the future on the TV!_

**Look, you're completely insane. TV's don't show the future!**

_Yes they do!_

**Look, I already do that without your stupid TV!**

_Holy shit! You see the future?_

**Yes! I mean, no! I mean, kind of…**

_Do you know Santa?_

**What does Santa have to do with this?**

_Oh nothing, just checking. Look, there are some very nice men coming your way to take you to a happy place where you STOP seeing the future!_

**I'm not crazy!**

_Of course not! Look, buy one of our TV's!_

**WTF? I said NO!**

_Do you know the Easter Bunny?_

… **What?**

_Again, just checking. What about the cupid?_

**YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!**

_Aren't you dead?_

**GOODBYE!**

And she hung up. We laughed our asses off.

"Ahahahaha… that was… ahahahah… awesome!" Jasper said, breathless.

"I know!" Emmet panted.

"Let's call Edwierdo!" Rose and I said.

_Rosalie and Jasper _**Edward**

**Hello?**

_Hello this is…_

**JXB JXB JXB JXB**

**Ok, I'm running out of ideas, review and tell me what should they pretend to be for Edward!**

**Thanks for reviewing and subscribing!**

**R&R**

**keliathewolf**


	9. I'm a Jackass

**I am so very sorry for being a jackass on you like I'm going to be, but I'm quitting this story.**

**It is up for adoption, though, so just PM me and tell me if you want to adopt it. I'll give you full permission.**

**I'm sorry for being a jackass, but I just don't like this kind of fanfiction anymore. I like the ones with an actual plot.**

**Again, so very sorry...**

**Best regards,**

**Your authoress, Kelia.**


End file.
